


Day 10 - With Animal Ears

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angel!Castiel, Animal Ears, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean encounters a witch who seeks to teach him a lesson for being disrespectful. Castiel is completely on board with this for his own reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10 - With Animal Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit late today, sorry, but I hope the wait was worth it. The hat you'll read about in this fic is derived from a well-circulated picture of Misha Collins wearing one just like it. And no, it's not the sock monkey hat, sorry. Thanks in advance for feedback and I hope you enjoy!

Dean Winchester did not do hats. Not at all. And he certainly didn’t do hats with fucking Pikachu on them of all goddamn things. But Sam had insisted that it was all he could find on such short notice. Dean wasn’t convinced.

He was muttering to himself as the Impala roared down the highway, Sam sitting beside him in the passenger seat. Even rock music couldn’t soothe him as it usually did and he glared up at the bright yellow hat on his head briefly before focusing his attention back on the road.

“Dude, that’s what you get for making an ass of yourself to a witch,” Sam said, only serving to grate on Dean’s nerves which were already stretched thin at this point.

“How the hell was I supposed to know she was a witch?” Dean snapped irritably.

“Either way, you made an ass of yourself and she turned you into one partially. I call that poetic justice.” Sam was grinning like Christmas had come early and Dean swore he would somehow get ahold of his younger brother’s phone at some point when Sam didn’t expect it to delete the pictures he knew were saved in the photo gallery.

So he’d flirted with a random chick in a bar and tried to pick her up for the night last night. Standard Dean Winchester behavior. He’d bought her a drink, chatted her up, flirted in his usual charming way. That usually delivered results. That night it had, but not in the way Dean had wanted.

When he’d suggested showing her his car, especially the back seat, she’d looked surprised then laughed. She called him an ass as well then said he’d see how much of one soon enough before leaving.

An hour later, Dean had been back in the motel room he and Sam were sharing, both Winchester brothers researching a case a few towns over while drinking a couple of beers. Then Sam had looked up only to jump back in surprise, almost falling out of his chair.

“What the hell?!” he’d exclaimed, eyes wide with shock as he looked at some point above Dean’s head.

Dean had been up in seconds, gun in hand, turning to address whatever threat had somehow manifested itself in their room without him noticing, but Sam’s gaze had followed Dean.

“What? What is it?” he’d asked impatiently, still on high alert for any sort of threat.

“What the hell are donkey ears doing on your head, Dean?” For a second, Dean had been completely sure he hadn’t heard Sam correctly.

“What have you been smoking, Sam?” Shaking his head and putting his gun down, Dean had lifted his hands up to gesture to his ears to show they were perfectly normal, then paused when they encountered ears much longer than they should’ve been. And slightly furry where they hadn’t been before.

What the actual hell? He took off for the bathroom or, more specifically, the huge mirror inside, turning on the lights to see for himself just what was going on.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Sam heard from the bathroom, but he was already pulling out his laptop to get started on what he was sure was going to be quite a bit of research.

So now, the next day, the Winchester brothers were on the hunt for a witch. They’d called Castiel, but the angel hadn’t answered. And Dean was pissed. 

He knew with Castiel’s angel mojo that he could just snap his fingers and Dean would be back to normal again. That wouldn’t be an issue for Cas. But Cas wasn’t answering him at all. Not even on his cell phone. So not only was Dean beyond angry about his situation, but he was pissed that Cas wasn’t answering and underneath all that, worried. Because Cas always answered. After all their issues, Cas had made an effort to show Dean he was reliable, dependable.

“So much for that,” he muttered to himself under his breath as he drove.

He didn’t want to believe Cas was ignoring him. That thought always hurt more than Dean liked to consider. Even more when it turned out to actually be the case. But it was a better alternative than Cas not answering because he couldn’t. Because something had happened and he was hurt or something along those lines. Not knowing Castiel’s current whereabouts, if something was indeed wrong, Dean stood little to no chance of getting to him to offer aid.

Sam and Dean were on their own for this witch hunt. Which wasn’t strange for them but with Dean sporting the ears of something that wasn’t even from their species, it made things not only difficult but far more interesting than they had a right to be.

From what Dean could tell, the new ears didn’t afford him better hearing or anything along those lines. His hearing still seemed the same as it ever was, like the ears were just there for cosmetic reasons. Dean couldn’t help thinking it would be just like that bitch at the bar to pull a stunt like that.

But all Dean could do at this point was drive and keep himself focused on the hunt. Sitting there worrying over Castiel or grumping about how less than useful these new ears were along with the fact that he had them in the first place would do nothing. Finding the witch would. He just hoped this wasn’t something permanent or that the spell used didn’t carry a time limit of some sort in regard to reversing it. That would be just his luck.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Thirty-nine and a half hours. He’d worn the stupid Pikachu hat and had those goddamn ears for thirty-nine and a half hours. And still, there had been no word from Castiel. Dean Winchester was beyond pissed off at this point. He’d passed pissed off twelve hours ago and gone into full blown fuck shit up mode.

They’d gone back to the bar where Dean had first encountered the witch, made some inquiries. Dean had endured the staring, the laughter, the confused and strange looks he received because of the hat on his head, but knew it would only be worse if he took it off considering what was hidden beneath. They’d asked questions of the staff, given the woman’s description, but no one knew anything about her. The bartender didn’t even remember serving her a drink the night before since the bar had been so busy.

So their first and only lead on the witch had turned up with nothing. That left them stuck in their motel room, searching through news articles both in the paper and online, looking for anything that gave even the slightest hint of witchcraft, but found nothing.

Dean was just about to shove the whole mess of newspapers off the table in his frustration when he finally heard that familiar rustling of wings and sensed the presence behind him.

“Hello, Dean. Sam,” Castiel greeted from behind Dean, but the hunter was already out of his chair, turning to face him.

“Where the hell have you-,” he started to ask, but stopped when he saw Cas wasn’t alone. Standing beside the angel was the very witch they’d been hunting. She looked a little out of it from the trip with Cas to teleport to their hotel room, but otherwise seemed a bit annoyed.

“Geez. Warn a girl next time, will you?” she said, shaking her head to clear it then freezing when she found a gun pointed at her head.

“Put me back to normal. Now,” Dean growled, gun head steadily with the safety off.

The witch’s eyes filled with tears but Castiel’s hand covered the gun and pushed Dean’s arm down.

“That won’t be necessary. Natalie has agreed to remove the spell on you, Dean. She was merely trying to teach you to respect women a little more according to her,” the angel said, stepping partially in front of the woman as he spoke.

“And you fell for it? Seriously? Dude, she’s a witch for God’s sake! They lie through their damn teeth whenever it’s in their best interests!” Dean didn’t want to, but he lowered the gun slightly, thumbing the safety on as Sam rose from his seat to stand beside his brother.

“I’m not lying! I don’t practice black magic anyway!” Natalie said from around Castiel’s arm, looking scared still but righteously defensive, “I’m Wiccan. I don’t believe in harming others!”

“Oh, right, and giving me fucking donkey ears isn’t harming someone?!” Dean said sarcastically, seeing Castiel roll his eyes.

“It didn’t hurt physically when they manifested, did they? You shouldn’t have felt a thing. I just wanted to try and teach you to show some respect!” She was a small lady, but her voice carried from behind Castiel, looking at them with big hazel eyes from behind his arm.

“Dean, she’s telling the truth. I found no signs of demonic taint in her home or in her soul. She doesn’t practice black magic, just as she said. Now stop arguing with her and let her remove the spell. Unless you want me to take her home?” Castiel asked pointedly, arching a brow as he regarded Dean.

“Fine, get on with it,” the hunter growled, removing the yellow Pikachu hat and throwing it onto his bed to reveal the donkey ears in all their glory.

“Please,” Natalie prompted, finally stepping out from behind Castiel, though she eyed the gun nervously, “A-and I think you owe me an apology for your behavior.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed at that, but he took in a deep breath in an attempt to find some measure of calm before forcing the words out through a clenched jaw, holding out the butt of his gun to Sam who took it and put it on the table.

“Please. And I’m sorry,” Dean said, gritting his teeth.

Now that the gun was gone and Natalie had gotten what she wanted, she was all pleasant smiles, stepping up to Dean. She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out what looked like a hex bag, holding it out to Dean.

“Here, hold that for me. And thank you, I accept your apology.” Dean barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, merely doing what he was told as Natalie began to chant quietly for a couple of minutes. When he heard Sam breathe a sigh of what could only be relief, Dean began to relax marginally.

It was when Natalie took back the bag that Dean lifted his hands to check his ears. Yep, completely back to normal just as Natalie and Castiel had said. He let out his own relieved sigh, giving the woman a curt nod which was as close as she was getting to a thank you given she’d put the damn things on him in the first place.

“There! All fixed. I probably shouldn’t have done that, sorry, but you really surprised me at the bar. Oh well. Hey! Mind if I keep the Pikachu hat? I just love him, he’s my favorite,” she said, picking up the yellow monstrosity and grinning at it happily.

“Knock yourself out,” Dean muttered as Castiel stepped forward. There was a slight scowl on his features that Dean didn’t understand, but he didn’t get a chance to ask before Cas was saying something about returning Natalie to her home then the pair of them vanished with a rustle of feathers.

“This...has probably been one of the weirdest days of my life. And that’s saying something given all the shit we’ve been through,” Dean muttered, collapsing on his back on the bed, thankfully without donkey ears that flopped awkwardly with his movements.

“Dude, tell me about it. Not often we come across friendly witches,” Sam mused as he reclaimed his seat at the table for a few moments to shut down his computer, “So you hungry? I can go pick up some food. And some pie. You probably need pie after the last couple days.”

Sam was the best little brother ever. When he didn’t forget the pie. 

“I always need pie, man. And yeah, thanks, that sounds good. Get me a bacon cheeseburger if you can, would you?” Dean asked, closing his eyes.

Sam agreed then departed the room minutes later after grabbing his jacket, wallet and keys, leaving Dean alone at last.

Until that rustling of wings came again.

The hunter opened his eyes to find an angel at the foot of his bed who looked quite irritated.

“What’s your problem?” Dean asked after opening his eyes to peer over at Castiel.

“You.” The word was growled out quietly, Castiel standing there with his arms loose at his sides.

“The hell did I do to you? I’m the one who’s pissed at you. I’ve been praying and calling and you couldn’t be bothered to show up so what makes you think you can be pissed at me for something?” He shifted on the bed to get more comfortable, kicking off his shoes.

“You acted like an ass, just like Sam said.”

The words gave Dean pause, his eyes darting to Castiel’s face as he sat up slowly on the bed.

“Wait. Sam said that to me in the car earlier when we were hunting that witch. You couldn’t have heard it unless-,” Dean’s eyes narrowed and he got to his feet quickly, in Castiel’s face, “You were there weren’t you. You were in the fucking car.”

The accusation was met with a bland look from Castiel who inclined his head in acknowledgement of Dean’s words.

“I’ve been with you since you first called me,” Cas explained, “But when I found out what happened and what you’d done to deserve it, I decided you needed to take a bit of time and learn your lesson.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Cas? Why the hell would you do that?” Dean exploded, his face reddening as his anger built.

“Because you did act like an ass, Dean, and you did deserve what Natalie did to you even if it was just for a little while. I wasn’t going to let you keep those ears forever. But you needed time to learn your lesson.” Castiel crossed his arms over his chest, showing no sign of being phased by Dean’s anger.

“What do you care if I try to hook up with some chick in a bar, Cas? Or how I try to hook up with someone in the first place? That’s none of your fucking business!”

Dean didn’t expect to find himself pushed onto the bed flat on his back. Nor did he expect to have a pissed off angel straddling his hips and radiating anger and annoyance.

“Isn’t it? How many times must I watch you go off with some random one night stand before I can’t take it anymore, Dean? How many times must I continue to pretend as if it never bothers me when it does? And why should I have to do that in the first place?” Castiel growled, his face close to Dean’s with his hands holding himself up on either side of Dean’s head.

“I, huh?” Dean managed, unable to form a coherent sentence as his mind had not yet fully caught up to the position he found himself in and the words coming from the angel above him.

“Let me spell it out for you then,” came Castiel’s voice before the angel’s lips found Dean’s, kissing him deeply and fervently.

Now, Dean was able to catch up, his shocked gasp lost in Castiel’s mouth as the angel claimed him with those surprisingly clever lips, only moving back when he knew Dean would need to breathe.

“Now do you understand?” Cas asked while Dean panted to try and regain his breath. Dean could only nod quickly in response.

“Good. I’m pleased we’re on the same page at last.” With another kiss, this one lingering and much softer, even tender, Castiel vanished for a second then reappeared at the foot of the bed, leaving Dean blinking.

“I’ve some things to tend to, but I’ll return tonight. You might wish to advise Sam to get his own room for the evening.” Dean was shocked to see a small, coy smile on the angel’s face and offered another nod through the fog of complete and utter shock in his mind before Castiel vanished.

He flopped back on the bed, limp, lips still warm from Castiel’s. He lifted a hand to brush his fingertips over them briefly and they curled into a wide smirk.

Well hot damn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
